The present invention generally relates to substrate processing and more particularly to a coating and developing apparatus that applies coating of a resist liquid and developing after exposure upon a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate for liquid crystal display devices. Further, the present invention relates to substrate processing method and a computer-readable recording medium recorded with program code means of such a substrate processing method.
Generally, a coating and developing apparatus is used to carry out the operation of coating and developing of a resist film. Thus, a coating and developing apparatus carries out a series of processing of: coating a resist film upon a substrate of a semiconductor device or a substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device; exposing the resist film while using a photomask; and forming a desired resist pattern on the substrate by developing the exposed resist film. Thereby, the coating and developing apparatus is used in the form of a substrate processing system by being connected to an exposure apparatus.